This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Selective catalytic reduction technology has been used in conjunction with reducing nitrogen oxides present in the exhaust of combustion engines. Many vehicles utilizing combustion engines are equipped with exhaust aftertreatment devices for reducing nitrogen oxide emissions. Some of these systems include a reductant delivery system for transmitting the reductant (e.g., urea) from a tank to the exhaust stream. A mixer may be provided for mixing the injected reductant with the exhaust gas before the reductant reaches a catalyst with which the reductant reacts. While these systems may have performed well in the past, it may be desirable to provide an improved mixing system that is able to fit in a limited packaging space and can more efficiently and effectively mix the reductant with the exhaust stream before the mixture reaches a catalyst.